Una oportunidad
by lukalshion
Summary: nadie cree en su regreso y la chica que siempre lo amo trata de  olvidarlo que hara al respecto?   mi primer ONESHOT sasusaku


-Cuando lo conoci supe que estaba enamorada de el, se que me ha lastimado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el, cuando salgo con Ino o con Hinata, lo veo, pero se que solo es una broma de mi imaginación. El dia que se fue fue uno de los dias mas tristes de mi vida, aun cuando le dije que lo amaba se fue, se que suena estupido, pero creo que regresara, que se quedara conmigo que seremos felices, pero tal vez solo sean suposiones mias.

Una pelirrosa lloraba en su cama, estaba mas que triste, esta deprimida, el amor de su vida la habia dejado, habian intentado traerlo a la aldea durante mucho tiempo, pero todo era en vano, el estaba decidido a vengarse.

-Ahora que ya cumpliste tu venganza regresa a mi Sasuke, por favor, te extraño, aun te amo

Mas lagrimas salian de los ojos de la chica, ya habian pasado años pero ella seguia llorando por el, por que lo amaba, el creia que era una molestia, pero a ella no le importaba, ella queria estar con el. Dejo de llorar y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, se desperto con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, como todos los dias, tomo una ducha y bajo a desayunar, se sentia tan sola, tan estupida, dejo ir a lo que mas amaba en el mundo, tenia amigos tenia familia pero nada de eso se comparaba a lo que ella sentia por el, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que le habia quitado el sueño durante muchos años, el que le habia roto el corazon, aun asi ella lo seguia amando, solo a el, Sakura tenia bastantes pretendientes, pero ella solo amaba a una persona.

Salio a dar un paseo, tal vez asi se sentiria algo mejor, en el camino se encontro con Ino, ella iba muy contenta, tomada de la mano de su novio Sai.

-Sakura, me alegra verte

-Hola Ino, hola Sai

-Que crees?

-Que?

-Sai y yo nos vamos a casar

-Felicidades, me alegro por ustedes –trato de hacer una sonrisa, pero no lo logro-

-Sakura que te pasa?, no te ves muy feliz

-Lo estoy, es solo que, bueno no es un dia muy bueno para mi

Ino se puso a pensar, -un dia malo para Sakura?

-Ah, lo olvidaba, lo siento mucho, pero deberias darte una oportunidad, yo le di la oportunidad a este chico tan sexy y guapo, y mira nos vamos a casar –enseñandole su anillo de compromiso-

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes

-Sakura piensalo bien, si le das una oportunidad a alguien tal vez te haga olvidar a Sasuke

-lo pensare, pero no te aseguro nada

-Me conformo con que lo pienses, adios

-Adios

-Tal vez Ino tenga razon y deba darme una oportunidad

Sakura regreso de nuevo a su departamento. Desde hace algunos años vivia sola, ya que ella creia que era muy grande como para seguir viviendo con sus padres, ellos lo entendieron y la dejaron irse, ademas que ellos sabian que necesitaba su espacio, después de lo de Sasuke ya no volvio a ser la misma.

Sakura ya se habia acostumbrado a estar totalmente sola, sin nadie que la ayudara o protegiera, antes de morir Naruto iba a su casa, pero solo se quedaba unos minutos, la verdad es que la actitud de Sakura lo incomodaba un poco. Sakura se arrepintió de no haberle dado una oportunidad a Naruto, pero ahora que podia haer, estaba muerto.

-Tengo que olvidarte Sasuke, ya no estas aquí, pero aun asi me haces daño

-Quien dijo que no estaba aquí –una voz que ella conocia perfectamente se escucho por la ventana-

-Sasuke?

No lo podia creer Sasuke, de vuelta, cuando por fin habia decidido a olvidarse de el regresa

-Hola Sakura, veo que te alegras de verme

-Que haces aquí?

-No me trates asi Sakura, yo he venido a…

-Hacerme mas daño?, Hacerme sufrir?, que planeas esta vez Uchiha

-Uchiha?, jamas me habias llamado asi

-Te sorprende?

-No mucho, pero no vengo a hacerte daño ni a hacerte sufrir

-Entonces

-He venido a verte

-A verme? –Sakura se sonrojo, habia escuchado bien, a verla, de toda la gente de la aldea ha venido a verla-

-Si

-No te creo

-Ah no?, entonces que hago aquí

-No lo se Uchiha, contigo nunca se sabe

-Dejame de llamarme Uchiha sabes perfectamente mi nombre

-O que?, me mataras al igual que a Naruto, o que a Itachi

-No he venido a matarte pero si sigues molestando eso es lo que conseguiras

-Molestando eh?

-Pues si, eres una molestia

-Si soy una molestia que haces aquí, por que no me dejas en paz, quiero estar sola y tranquila

-La soledad es horrible Sakura no creo que quieras estar sola –Sasuke estaba preocupado?-

-Lo se, pero no quiero que regreses me hagas creer que te quedaras y de nuevo te vayas, ya no quiero sufrir otra perdida, solo quiero estar sola

-No lo hare

-Eh?

-No me ire, Sakura, esta vez vine para quedarme,

-Crees que te voy a creer –comenzando a llorar- ya me dejaste una vez seria una estupida si creyera que te quedaras conmigo

-No era eso lo que tu querias, que regresara, para que estuvieramos juntos

-Tu…? Me escuchaste?

-Si, llevo unas semanas observandote, Sakura se que quizas es tarde para enmendar mi error, pero quiero estar contigo, perdi lo unico bueno de mi vida cuando me fui, cuando te deje, cuando me dijiste que me amabas quise decirte lo que sentia, pero sabia que solo haria mas difícil mi partida, no fue mi intencion hacerte sufrir, solo queria protegerte, queria amarte, pero Orochimaru te haria daño si descubria lo que sentia por ti, por eso lo escondi durante tantos años, pero ahora, no hay nadie que nos pueda separar, Sakura quiero quedarme contigo, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, quiero formar una familia pero solo contigo Sakura

-Sasuke –susurrando-

-No quiero hacerte daño, quiero amarte, te juro que nunca me alejare de ti, que siempre estaremos juntos, que no importa lo que pase, no me olvidare de ti, no quiero que llores por mi culpa nunca mas, Te amo Sakura

-Sasuke yo…

-Dame otra oprtunidad, por favor

Ambos estaban muy cerca, podian sentir la respiración del otro en su piel, Sakura no dijo nada, solo lo beso

-Te amo Sasuke, no podria olvidarte tan facil por mas que lo quisiera, eres el amor de mi vida

-Yo tambien te amo

…

En la despedida de soltera de Ino:

-Bueno Sakura y a quien llevaras a la boda –decia ten ten algo borracha

-Si, Sakura dinos –dio Hinata emocionada

-Mejor que sea una sorpresa –sacando la lengua

-Como eres mala Sakura, nos dejaras con la duda hasta mañana?

-Si

-mala

-haha –sacando la lengua

…

El dia habia llego Ino se estaba casando, Sakura llego sola a la ceremonia, llevava puesto un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un moño negro en la cintura , llevaba unas zapatillas negras.

A sus amigas les sorprendio, puesto que ella misma dijo que llevaria a un chico guapisimo a la boda.

En la fiesta…

-Bueno Sakura y tu pareja –dijo Ino

-No debe de tardar

-O quizas no es cierto y nos mentiste –dijo ten ten algo molesta

-Miren ahí viene

Todas las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando vieron a la pareja de Sakura

-Oh por dios! –dijo Ino

-No puede ser –dijo ten ten

-Sakura! –dijo Hinata

-Hola chicas, veo que se sorprenden de verme –mirando la cara de todas

-Hola amor

-Amor? –dijo ten ten

-Si, Sasuke y yo somos novios

-Si, y nos vamos a casar

-Pero como? –dijo Ino sin poderlo creer

-Cuando? –dijo ten ten de igual manera

-Me algro por ustedes –dijo Hinata

-Muchas gracias hinata –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Que te parece si vamos a bailar?

-Vamos

Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a bailar

-No puedo creer que Sasuke haya regresado –dijo Ino

-Ni yo, jamas crei que sucederia –dijo ten ten

-La verdad es que yo sabia que volveria –dijo alegremente Hinata

-COMO! –Dijeron ambas al unisono

-Bueno Sasuke ya habia hecho todo lo que tenia que hacer, y tendria que regresar un dia no?

-Pues si

-Pero aun asi no lo puedo creer –dijo la novia

…

Despues de la boda Sasuke y Sakura regresaron a ``Casa´´, vivian en el departamento de Sakura y aunque no era muy lujoso era muy acogedor. Para ellos era mas que suficiente, con el amor que se tenian no importaba donde estuvieran solo que estuvieran juntos

-Me alegra que estes aquí, te amo

-Yo tambien te amo

-Sasuke, has pensado en bebes

-Bebes?

-Si

-La verdad no

-No?

-No, por lo pronto quiero disfrutarte a cada instante del dia, pero no estaria mal un bebe

-Y si le escribimos a la sigueña?

-seria una muuy buena idea

-por que no le escribimos de una vez

…

-Mami, mami

-Que pasa Daisuke

-aprendi como lanzar una shuriken

-Felicidades, eso se merece un abrazo y tu comida favorita

-Siiiiiii

-Hola mi amor

-Hola preciosa

-Papi

-hola campeon, como te fue en la academia

-Muy bien, papi aprendi como lanzar una shuriken

-Felicidades

-Mama dijo que haria mi comida favorita

-Que bien

-Por que no vas a jugar un rato Daisuke en lo que preparo la cena

-Si mami

-Como estuvo tu dia preciosa

-bien

-Que te dijo la doctora? No tienes nada?

-Al contrario

-Que tienes?

-Bueno Sasuke yo… Estoy embarazada

-Sakura, esa es una super noticia –dijo abrazando a su esposa dandole vueltas-

Sakura y Sasuke se habian casado un mes después que Ino, tuvieron una ceremonia sencilla y una fiesta solo para los amigos.

Un mes después de la boda Sakura habia quedado embarazada, Sasuke estaba muy feliz, su primer hijo, consentia a Sakura en todo, cuando ella lloraba el la consolaba, siempre estuvo muy atento al embarazo de su esposa, el dia que iba a nacer el bebe el era el mas nervioso de todos.

Cuando el doctor salio y le dijo que era niño el estaba aun mas feliz, entro a ver su esposa, ella y el bebe estaban dormidos, pero aun asi se quedo ahí junto a ellos, no los queria dejar ni un solo segundo.

Ahora sasuke y Sakura tenian 10 años de casados, vivian en una gran casa, mas bien parecia mansion, Sasuke, era un anbu, pero procuraba no salir de Konoha para cuidar a su esposa y a su hijo, y ahora que Sakura estaba de nuevo embarazada estaria mas al pendiente de ella.

-Aun cuando muchos dudaron de mi regreso tu siempre creiste en mi, aun cuando te trate mal y te hice daño me seguias amando, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y nada ni nadie nos separara te amo Sakura

Fin


End file.
